La verdad
by Setsunaissexy
Summary: Ordené bien la historia de Trunks y Pan es que no me acordaba como subir nuevos capitulos, aquí les traigo el nuevo fic de Trunks y Pan, ella se enamora perdidamente sin saber que el en realidad le gustaba cambiar de mujer a cada rato entonces pasan los años y la pelinegra tuvo un hijo de Trunks y el no sabe, bueno digamos dejará a su mujer con tal de estar con Pan, se enamorará?
1. Chapter 1

Mientras Pan alzaba el Vuelo se sentía mareada era como que vieras todo verde.

Corporación Cápsula...

todo igual que siempre Bra con Goten,Vegeta Cuidando a Bra y Bulma construyendo prototipos y Trunks sentado revisando papeles cuando de repente llegó Marron su supuesta"novia" quien se le sentó en su entrepierna rozando su sexo femenino con el masculino.

-MMM Me debes algo,amor

-Mar cuando tu quieras.

Cuando ella se le abalanzó en su rostro para darle besos de lengua pero algo estaba mal el no sintió nada solo volvió a Seguir con sus besos.

...Casa Son...

Pan estaba sentada en el sofá y se desmayó cuando llegó Videl,Gohan estaba en su Trabajo encontró a su hija tirada en el suelo desmayada.

-Pan!

Al despertar Pan se encontraba con su vista borrosa lo Único que

vio a su madre con sus ojos llorando de angustia.

-Ma...Cof,Cof.-Tosió Ella al despertarse sin darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

-Señorita Son...

-Quien es usted?

-Yo soy el doctor Akame y tengo

Buenas y Malas Noticias para usted.

-Eh?

-La mala es que usted se desmayo por algo no tan normal.

-Desmayo,Normal?

-Estamos haciendo unos comprobantes de sangre,los resultados estarán en 10 minutos por favor señora Videl y Señorita

Pan esperen por aquí vendré cuando estén listos.

-Mamá estabas preocupada por mí?

La Ojiceleste solo se limitó a darle la espalda y cruzarse de Brazos sin responder.

-Muy bien Señora Videl venga un momento por favor.

Videl camino junto a el doctor unos 10 metros de Pan para el poder decirle el resultado.

-Ella esta embarazada.

-¿¡Emba...Embarazada!?

-Cómo es posible!?Mi Panny nooo!

-Señora Por favor. Tranquila,Tranquila tome asiento

Videl respiró profundo y soltó el aire.

-Iré ya mismo a decirle a mi hija.

-M...Mamá?

-Pan estas...

-Estoy qué mamá?

-Estas embarazada.

-QUEE!?

-N...No Mamá estas segura?

-Así salieron los análisis

positivos.

Pan apretó sus puños por que ella

sabía de quien era su bebé.

*Oh,No su padre es...Trunks*

-Dime ahora mismo quien es su padre!

-Mamá...

Cuando detrás de Videl,Pan Vio a su Padre Gohan asomarse con una mirada de enojo e ira.

Videl Volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Gohan.

-Go...Gohan!

-Hola Videl que pasa que me miran con esa cara?

La Hija de Mister satán Trago saliva.

-Papá yo...Hazlo tu mamá.

-Dile tu Pan!

-Estoy embarazada!-Dijo Pan llorando a Mares y bajando su cabeza.

-Es enserio!?-Contestó Gohan Molesto teniendo pequeñas chispas de enojo en sus ojos.

-Videl es una broma verdad?-preguntó el pelinegro enojado.

-Gohan lo...lo siento pero es verdad.

-Como pudiste Son Pan tienes solo 18 años recién cumplidos quien es el maldito padre de tu hijo!?

-Muy bien creo que Pan debe descansar ya basta de Peleas!

-Eres una Ramera,Pensé que ibas a estudiar una carrera por qué eres tan insignificante!?

Pan al escuchar lo que le dijo su padre se puso enojada.

-A ti que te importa si soy ramera o no tu no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer ya soy mayor!

-Si pero eres una...

-Una qué?

-Pan hija.-Dijo Videl seria.

-Dilo de una vez!

-Eres una Zorra que busca hombres por ahí!

-MMM!-Suspiró Pan Apretando sus dientes con furia.

-A ver ya basta los dos,no es momento de estar peleando!

Videl los separó dejando a Pan llorando despechada.

Gohan emprendió vuelo y se retiró muy enfadado.

-Pan Estás Bien?

-Mamá oíste lo que me ha dicho!?

-Pan hija es tu padre tu no le hagas caso el solo te lo ha dicho por el enfado.

-Mamá Mi vida es un infierno!

-Panny no digas eso sabes que no es verdad.

-Mírame aquí sola con un bebé en mi vientre sin nadie,el padre es un idiota!

-Pan sabes muy bien que no estas

sola me tienes a mi y a tus abuelos y sobretodo a tu bebé.

Ella al escuchar las palabras de su madre la abrazó.

-Hija Siempre cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Mamá.

3 días mas tarde Pan ya había salido de el hospital. Lo Único que hacía es estar encerrada en su recamara día y noche.

Toc,toc!

-Mamá ya se que eres tu entra!

-Pan no soy tu madre soy Bulla.

-Ah,Bulla lo siento es que...

-Ya sé.

-Lo sabes!?

-Si lo sé todo que estas embarazada y que te peleaste con

Gohan.

-Vale,si que eres hija de Bulma.

-¿Y dime quien es su padre?

-Bulla Prometes que no te enfadaras?

-Si,Vale ahora cuenta.

-Su papá es Trunks.

-QUEEEE!

-Ese imbécil,Pan te dije que no te metieras con Trunks el es un estúpido que se aprovecharía de ti!

-Me di cuenta hace poco pero la estúpida fui y pensé que con mis encantos lo iba a conquistar.

-Ja,A un mujeriego que ah usado varías mujeres y que las dejaba a la mañana siguiente!

-Eso no volverá a pasar seguiré a delante con mi bebé sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Pan,Quien te dijo que tu "sola"

-Bulla no entiendo lo que me dices.

-Que aquí a dentro no podrás hacer

nada.

La peliazul la miró de arriba a bajo y no le agradó nada lo que vio,vio a una Pan sudada de tanto llorar y por el calor.

-Ya sé,Iremos de Compras!

-Pe...Pero.

-Pero,nada oíste saldrás de esta Habitación te ducharás,te perfumarás y te cortaras el cabello Ok!

-Bulla yo...

-Vamos?

-Ok.

Pan se duchó se vistió con unos tejanos cortos junto con una camiseta blanca y se fue con Bulla a la Corporación Cápsula.

...Corporación Cápsula...

Estaban Vegeta,Marron,Trunks y

Bulma. Trunks sentado en una silla con Marron sujetándola de las caderas,Bulma en la cocina mientras Vegeta a las oscuras observando a Pan con su mirada Fría.

 ***Quien es esa Humana,Es como que la hubiese visto en algún lado?** *

Bulla y Pan subieron por las escaleras cuando Trunks se dio cuenta que era Pan la que lo hacía enloquecer.

-Mar cielo yo necesito ir al Baño vuelvo enseguida espera unos segundos.

-Vale,Cariño.

...Recamara de Bulla...

-Panny me daré una ducha espera unos minutos saldré en 20 minutos.

-Vale.

Pan salió de la habitacíon de Bulla Mientras Trunks iba al baño se toparon haciendo que Pan resbale y Antes de Caer al Suelo Trunks la sujeta de la cintura.

-Tr-Trunks.

-Pan que estás haciendo aquí?

La pelinegra se paró empujando a Trunks de el lado de ella.

-Contéstame.-Le dijo en susurro.

-A ti no te importa solo hazte a un lado.

Trunks sonrió malvadamente.

-Eres muy...-Tartamudeó Pan

-Soy muy qué,soy demasiado sexy para ti?

-No,eres demasiado idiota.

Trunks le mordió su lóbulo para

excitarla lo consiguió pero también consiguió una bofetada.

-HAYY!

-Qué pasa ahora no eres demasiado hombre para acercarte?

-Tu...Maldita mocosa!

Con la Bofetada de Pan le sangró la nariz.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé Pan me haces mucha falta tengo ganas de hacerte muchas cositas.

-Ah,Si y yo tengo ganas de matarte estúpido sal de mi vist...-

Antes de terminar la frase Trunks la beso.

Pan quería detenerse pero le gustaban mucho sus besos para detenerse y sabía que si se detenía no volvería a probar sus labios.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

-Trunks!

-Veo que te gustan mis besos.

-Imbécil!

-Por que me dices imbécil si no paras de gemir!

-Caa...Cállate!-Gemía despacio

cuando Trunks besaba su cuello.

-Pan debo detenerme por que Le dije a Marron que iría al baño.

-Haz lo que qu...Quieras!

Trunks se detuvo y por ultimó besó la mano de Pan.

-Tengo que irme pero podríamos encontrarnos luego?

-No,No puedo tengo que salir con mi novio.

-Jajajajaja!.-Se reía Trunks.

-Por qué Te ríes de mí?

-Vamos Pan es obvio que lo inventas para alejarte de mi pero hagas lo que hagas jamás te Alejarás de mi,pequeña.

-Yo ya no soy una niña!

-Ah,Si cierto que el que te hizo mujer y sexo fui yo.

-Quiero que te quede bien claro,No soy tuya ni de nadie no tengo dueño soy libre y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada y menos de una basura como tu!

-Basura yo?Jajajja se reía mas

Pan miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que Bulla la estaba buscando

-Paaann! dónde estás?

-Trunks!

-Bulla me esta buscando sera mejor que te vallas.

-No sin antes de despedirme de mi pequeña.

-Cállate no soy tuya y no quiero saber mas nada de ti.

Trunks La Besó y se despidió de su "Pequeña".

-Oh,Pan ahí estas pensé que te habías perdido mujer.

-Tranquila,Bully Sabes que no me pierdo...Jejeje.-Rió Pan Nerviosa.

-Trunks al fin llegaste dónde te habías metido?  
-No te dije que fui al Baño!?

-Trunks estas tenso tu nunca estabas así.

-Es que...Quiero entrenar un poco,me Hace Falta el entrenamiento.

-Iré con mis padres por qué no vas a entrenar un poco?

-Si,iré pero Mar...Enserio no te molesta?

-No Tranquilo para nada,solo precisas entrenar sé como son los Saiyajines.

-Gracias amor por eso es que te amo.-Le beso la mejilla.

Marron se Fue y Trunks entrenaba.

...

-Pan que te parecen esos zapatos lilas?

-Pan?

-EMM...Están muy lindos aunque me gustan los rojos.

-Panny esos los usé yo con 14 años ya pasaron de moda.

-Oh,Mira ese vestido es hermoso

es radiante,OHHH.

Bulla miró un vestido rojo de tirantes con lentejuelas.

-Muy Bonito.

-Voy a comprarlo sera mío solo mío.

*Pan eres una tonta por qué lo besaste?*

-Hola cómo están?-Preguntó un Pelinegro alto de cabello alborotado muy parecido a Gohan.

-Ho-Hola Goten estoy bien pero que estás haciendo por aquí?

-Yo vine a Acompañar a Pares de

compras.

-Oh,Veo que estás acompañado?

-Si,Pero solo la acompañé de compras,sabes es muy costosa.

-MMM Ese Traje te vendría muy

Bien.

-Ah,Por cierto cómo está Trunks?

-El está bien aunque las cosas con la empresa no van bien es medio tímido con esas cosas de Papeles.

-Si,lo sé siempre fue alegre para algunas cosas.

Bulla se fue a Probar el Vestido Rojo y cuando salió estaba Goten Mirándola de reojo.

 **Oh,Dios que preciosa ese Cabello azul y esos ojos me vuelven loco haría lo que sea para Ganármela y que fuera solo mía** *

-Goten que piensas?

-T-Te queda Bien.

-Sólo Bien?

-Señor Goten!

-UYY Pares me llama tengo que irme,Chau Linda.

Goten se fue con Pares

-Me dijo linda?

Mientras Pan estaba viendo los Jeans ajustados que estaban en frente de ella.

 ***Eres estúpida el solamente te usa para su necesidad**

6 Años Más tarde...

Una Hermosa Niña de Cabello negro y ojos azules Entrenaba sola en el patio de su casa.

-Hijaa!

-Ya voy mamá.

-Hyana dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba entrenando para ser mas fuerte quiero ser una Super Saiyajin.

-Hija no creo que lo logres a penas yo pude me tomó años de mi vida para lograr eso.

-Mamá sabes que entrenando duro logras lo que sea.

-Hyana pequeña es muy difícil,Hagas lo que hagas si quieres pasar toda tu vida entrenando te quitarías el mayor parte de tu tiempo.

-No me importa!

Hyana es una niña pequeña de 6 años que es Terca,le gusta mucho entrenar pero cuando quiere algo

se lo propone a conseguirlo. Es curiosa le encanta que su oponente sea mas fuerte que ella así cuando baja su Ki va a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Ella es el Fruto de Pan y Trunks.

Ella sacó los rasgos de Vegeta los ojos de Bulma y el Carácter de su abuela Chi Chi. Lo que mas desea es Ser Super Saiyajin algo que su madre logro a años de Entrenamiento.

-Mamá hoy vendrá el tío Goten?

-Si,Tal vez.

-Puedo ir a Buscarlo?

-No Hyana.

-Vamos,Mami solo son 4 kilómetros llegaré en 10 minutos.

-Dije no.

-SON Hyana!

Hyana no le hizo caso omiso y emprendió vuelo y se fue.

...Casa Son...

-Hola Abuelita Chi Chi.

-Oh,Hola pequeña quieres probar?

-Oh,Si se ve delicioso.

-Abuelita puedes llamar al tío Goten?

-Si

-Gotenn!

El pelinegro iba bajando por las escaleras con los pectorales a la vista y una toalla en su cintura.

-Hola Quien eres?

-GRR,Maldito estúpido!-Hyana le pego en la cabeza.

-AUCH Niña no se quien eres!

-Soy tu sobrina.

-Pan?

-Idiota soy tu sobrina nieta!

-Oh,Claro eres la Hija de Pan

Cierto?

-Hasta que te acuerdas Imbécil!

-Que haces aquí Hyana?

-Vine a entrenar.

-Oh,No yo no entreno mas.

-Cállate y entrena eres un inútil!

-Mas tarde entrenamos.

-NO,ahora!

-Hyana Pequeña tranquila.

-Ve vístete,Péinate y Entrena!

La pequeña pelinegra frunció el ceño en forma de enojo sus rasgos eran similares a Vegeta.

 ***Oh,Esta niña me asusta ahora que la veo es como ver al Señor Vegeta enojado!** *

-S-Si tranquila Ya entrenamos.

-Ves tío,era tan difícil decir si?

Fueron al patio Hyana se pone en

posición de pelea.

-Hyana supongo que sabes pelear verdad?

-Si,Pero jamas he peleado.

-Eso acabara hoy vas a ver la fuerza de un saiyajin!

-Deja de presumir y ataca de una vez!

Goten se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin.

-Ja,Esa es la única fuerza que tienes?

-Qué no estás sorprendida?

-No,pero como tu puedes convertirte y yo...Yo no?

-El secreto esta en tu furia y el poder que llevas escondido dentro de ti.

-Tío no estoy segura de lograrlo.

-Hyana Todo se puede lograr cuando te lo propones.

-Bueno entonces,a pelear!-Dijo Hyana en un tono enojada.

La pelinegra voló a toda velocidad y golpeó a Goten en el

abdomen y después se elevaron dando Golpes esquivándolos fácilmente,Goten le dio un golpe muy fuerte en su rostro haciéndola chocar con una roca convirtiéndola en polvo.

Su Ropa estaba toda rasgadas solo sus partes de las piernas estaban sanas. Su espalda quemada. Se elevó muy alto pero cuando iba a atacar El pelinegro se apareció detrás de ella inmovilizándola,apegándose

a su cuerpo y destellando su aura amarilla quemándole su delicada piel Beige.

-AHHHHH!-Gimió Gritando muy fuerte asustando a Goten. Se asustó tanto que la

soltó dejándola caer lentamente al piso.

-Hyana!

-Ti...tío peleas bien.-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Hyana estás bien?

-Te hice daño?

La pequeña no respondía quería asustarlo y lo logró.

Hyana abrió sus ojos de Golpe y

miró a Goten que la miraba preocupado,Cuando el Hijo de Goku la miró,sintió su Ki elevarse el doble. La Hija de Pan se levantó agarrándose el brazo derecho y su cabello iba tornándose amarillo y volvía a color negro sus ojos azules a Verdes Jade.

Goten se dio cuenta que su Sobrina nieta se estaba convirtiendo en Super Saiyajin.

-Tu...Tu fuerza es co-como la mía!

-Mja,Mja Si,ahora te veo Sorprendido.

Cuando de repente el cabello de Hyana se le alborotó todo con un color amarillo y sus ojos ya definitivamente Verdes Jade.

Hyana miró a Goten como diciendo,ves que no me rindo.

-Ahora quien es el débil?!

Goten frunció el ceño y atacó con todas sus fuerzas girándola de las manos impactándola hacía

el suelo.

-Niña te falta Velocidad!

Después de eso volvió a la normalidad cuando cayó en los brazos de el Pelinegro.

Goten la agarró de los brazos y se elevó cargándola en sus brazos.

 ***Eres igual a mi Mamá** *

*No entiendo por que eres tan parecida al señor Vegeta y a la misma Vez a Pan!*Llegaron y la soltó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Al Día Siguiente...

Hyana se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos con las heridas sin sangre y también con dolor en sus huesos estaba totalmente adolorida.

-Hyana?-Preguntó Pan

-Mamá adelante.

-Oh,Hyana estaba preocupada por ti,Dime como te fue en el entrenamiento?

-Bien,pero dónde está el Tío Goten?

-Ah,El tío está en la Corporación

-Mamí que es una Corporación?


	2. Chapter 2: Dije que no

Marron ya no solía prestarle atención al saiya, bueno de vez en cuando si...

\- Marron-chan quieres...- Estoy ocupada, después si bebé.- Dijo escéptica.

\- Pero...- No seas insistente, lo hicimos ayer verdad?- Si.- añade con los dientes apretados.

La rubia lo ve y revolotea los ojos.

Para no dejar sospechas le besa la mejilla.

\- Estoy cansada... pero otro día, Vale?- Pregunta con una sonrisa de las mas falsas.

Asiente con una ceja arqueada.

\- Y... Esa Niña.. Hyana la hija de la Son... no es parecida a tu padre?- Adquiere cambiando de tema.

Trunks se detuvo... sabía que Pan tenía una hija, pero jamas pensó en quien podría ser el padre.

El y ella compartieron tantas cosas juntos, pero lo único que podría sentir ahora era un vacío en su pecho. Los besos de la Son lo completaba, en cambio con Marron solo era: sexo Vacío, Alcohol y mucha Heroína.

Claro el aguantaba, pero la rubia se ponía loca de remate.

En ese momento de éxtasis que tenía con Pan cuando lo hicieron locamente, parecía hundirse en la hierba.

Los besos de ella sabían a helado de menta, cuando besaba su cuerpo era como comer chocolate y su cabello olía a shampoo de coco con vainilla.

Mas pasaba el tiempo, mas excitado y sonrojado estaba por ella.

Una noche a las tres de la madrugada, el guerrero híbrido estaba empapado de sudor y enrojecido.

Los sueños eróticos de Trunks captaron la atención de Marron.

 **\- OHH! P-Pan... Si... así pequeña... ohh...- La rubia lo miraba con un tic en el ojo y con colmillos estilo anime.**

 **El hijo de Vegeta se... ***** debajo de las frazadas y la hija de Krillin estaba nerviosa.**

\- Esto... no puede ser!- Gritó mentalmente.

Se subió arriba de Trunks e intentó Seguirle el "Juego"

lo besó y el gemía el nombre de Pan en su boca.

Gimió tan fuerte que su ki se encendió en super Guerrero.

Que afán tenía ese Trunks mujeriego, ja quien lo diría.

\- **PAAANNNNNN!** \- Su excitación terminó y sonreía dormido.

{Siete de la mañana, Capsule Corp...}

Bulma estaba con unos nuevos Prototipos para su empresa.

\- Hola Bulma-chan!- Saludó Marron con esa sonrisa torcida.

\- OH, Hola Marron-san que te trae por aquí?- Comenta con su boca lineada con labial rosa crema.

\- Bien..- ahora sonríe con malicia.

"Y Ahora que se trae esta mujer?"

\- Me gusta verte contenta.- responde con vacilación.

\- Y Bulla?- Ella salió anoche escondida de Vegeta-kun.- Susurra.

\- Por cierto y Trunks-kun?- Con preocupación.

\- Fue a lo de Pan-chan y Hyana-chan... creo que fue a entrenar a la Hija de su amiga.

\- Pan-san es su amiga?- su tono era nervioso.

"Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido..."

\- Y Vegeta-san?- Pregunta con su típica cara de asco que le tiene.

\- Entrenando, encerrado y... comiendo...- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- oky.

 **_Narra Marron_**

todo eso me pareció un desperdicio de tiempo, estoy tan aburrida en esta mansión de cuartas!

extraño a Ubb... mi ex...

hacíamos tantas cosas juntos... me encantaba como me cuidaba. Por lo menos no se tocaba

pensando en otras como ese idiota de Brief... en realidad no lo amo y jamás lo amaré.

Solo estoy con el por su dinero. Me conviene estar con ese Gilipollas.

Tengo un amante y lo quiero, se llama Jhon. Es un chico de cabello azul y ojos negros con 38 años, aunque.. Trunks no lo sepa.

Cuando el se va yo me voy a "Cuidar a mi Madre anciana" aprovecho y me escabullo a escondidas de él jijiji cuando el sepa que lo engaño.

Pero ta. Cuando me case me embarazaré de Jhon y lo separe de Pan.

Todo su dinero será mío, Seré multi billonaria.

Y que ganara la idiota Son? Que se quedará sin nada Jua jua jua!

Llegué a la sala y Vegeta me miraba de reojo.

Me dieron ganas de decirle, Que miras Wevon?

Le devolví la mirada con un tono hostil.

\- Que miras tengo monos en la cara?!- liberó un poco de irritación.

\- No. solo cara de anciano animal.- dije con superioridad.

El solo me ignoró y sonrió con malicia.

\- Te ha ganado la mocosa de Gohan?-Preguntó con mucho animo y con la intriga ante mi respuesta.

Me sentí derrotada al margen de ese idiota, pero supe que responder.

\- No, Solo tu hijo se la quiere ganar, pero no sabe que no podrá.- respondí con las manos en mis caderas.

\- Dentro de unos segundos perderás.- contestó con esa asquerosa sonrisa de rufián.

\- Maldito...- Mascullé con lágrimas falsas.

Se fue triunfante.

\- Dijiste que dentro de unos segundos perderé?, pero no dijiste cuando!- contesté gritando de puntillas.

El me ignoró una vez mas y alzó una mano como echándome de mi "propia Casa"

\- Gracias por todo y gracias por nada imbécil!- contesté y me retiré murmurando estupideces.

RINGGG!

sonó mi móvil y atendí.

\- Halo?- Pregunté y nadie me respondió.

\- Responde!- Exigí una respuesta y nadie me atendió.

Que idiota que soy, eran seis mensajes... el primero era de Goten, quien estaba de mi lado en vez del de Trunks.

Goten: **Marron-san aquí tenéis algo de evidencia sobre tus sospechas.**

dos fotos de la golfa de Pan con Trunks?!

me quería matar! todos mis planes arruinados.. y por qué?

Porque ese Idiota malnacido de Brief se la... (lenguaje adulto)

a esa Zorra.

Sonreí Triunfante.

El segundo era un video, ella montada en su... Y en un vaivén rápido.

\- Que bonito... Muy divino...- Se descargó el video y se le ocurrió una idea Buenisima.

El miércoles es el cumpleaños número 35 de Trunks... y que podría hacer yo?

Sonreí divinamente orgullosa, todos me llamarían... Marron la prodigiosa.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfección

**_Miércoles_**

\- Cielo a que hora es el cumple?- Pregunté con mi sonrisita falsa.

\- En dos horas estarán todos aquí.- le acomodé la corbata.

\- Genial, estás guapisimo...- Dije con una cara de asco cubriéndola con una de sensualismo.

\- Tu también.- Se notó en su horrible voz que me lo dijo por lastima.

\- Jijiji.- Sonreí mirando mi móvil.

Todos estaban en la sala grande de la capsule corp.

Y ahí entro yo, con mi sonrisa y sin mi móvil, vestida con mi mejor vestido de gala, zapatillas blancas y el cabello suelto.

Gohan no estaba, gruñí por lo bajo... solo Videl y los demás.

Hyana la fea hija de Trunks estaba de la mano con esa Zorra Barata.

Y Goten arrepentido por estar de mi lado y no por el de Trunks.

Me acerqué a Trunks y le entregué una cajita de "Regalo"

con una cinta de grabación lo cual la pondría en 20 minutos. Y el pensando que eran sus fotos con sus amigos de niños.

\- Videl estáis preciosa, me encanta tu cabello rapado.- Es un horrible corte, pero le sonreí.

\- Gracias n_n- BDAA que asco me da esa anciana.

\- Y Gohan-san?- Pregunté con formalidad.- El Se fue a su último día de profesor ya sabéis como es

el.- Me dijo con pasividad.

En una pantalla gigante de la Capsule Corp. Se pasarían los momentos de Trunks pequeño.

Se apagaron las luces.

Me senté al lado de Chichi y el Tío Yamcha.

\- Fantástico! ahora veremos a los tíos de niños...- Dijo ese idiota frotando sus manos.

El video comenzó y las fotos de Trunks iban pasando.

El, de bebé con Bulma, El con Goten... Y... de repente! el con Pan a Besos de lengua! Genial

:D mi sonrisa se amplió y para disimular me puse a llorar.

\- PERO QUE DIANTRES...- o.o Gritó Chichi con cara de espanto.

Vegeta era el menos impresionado.

Videl sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza melodramática.

\- Jeje Quien lo diría...- Videl se desmayó y cayó al piso.

Goten se puso las manos en sus ojos para cubrirlos, Pan, quieta como una estatua.

Piccolo Con la Boca hasta el piso, mi padre abrazándome. Y mamá gruñendo a Trunks.

Yo me escondí en el pecho de mi papá y sonreí, después fingí gritarle.

\- COMO PUDISTEE?!- Mas lágrimas caían con felicidad por mi triunfo.

El se puso azul y duro.

\- Yo...- DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR Y EXPLICA TODO ESTO O LE DIRE A GOHAN Y VERAS MALDITO PEDOFILO!- El se me acercó y me responde.- amo a Pan.

Mi corazón se me salió por la boca, mi alma se me rompió.

Chichi se le acercó y le dio una bofetada.

\- MALDITO DEGENERADO! DEPRAVADO MENTAL!- le grita con su verdadera furia.

Bulma vino y se puso a llorar a mares.

\- Mi.. Mi T-Trunks... NOOO! POR QUEEE!- se fue corriendo.

Hyana se mordía los labios y temblaba.

Vegeta solo miraba con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Yamcha fue caminando y agarró a Hyana para llevarla a otro lado, era un relajo total.

\- Ven Pequeña, iremos a comer helado.- La pelinegra temblaba y no dejaba de llorar.

El marido de Bulma se fue caminando sin decir ni A.

 **FinDe Narración de Marron_**

Pan estaba quieta... solo un movimiento y estará en grandes y peligrosos problemas.

La nieta de Goku salió Volando, tratando de borrar ese momento.

Trunks la vio y decidió ir por ella.

A 20 metros de alcanzarla el descansó en una montaña.


End file.
